


Official

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Office Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, mycroft is actually a sweetheart, who thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Your office romance with Mycroft had been going as expected. But there seems to be more to him than he lets on.





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> Can you write a fic where you and mycroft have an Office romance? First its mostly sex but after that more romance and maybe a romantic bath where you Confess your feelings?

A hand tangled in your hair as the cock in your mouth twitched. You were kneeling in front of Mycroft, partly hidden under his desk.

Mycroft's eyes were dark, his brows knitting, a salty flavour exploding on your tongue. You swallowed, pushing against Mycroft's legs to slide out under the table. Shakily, you stood up, brushing off your knees and straightening your skirt.

Mycroft watched you, eyes half lidded and chest heaving. After a few seconds of just breathing, he starts cleaning up himself. 

You half expected him to just push you out of his office like so many times before, but he surprised you by wrapping his arms around you and pressing a kiss to your forehead, and while that isn't the weirdest thing that happened today - you literally just gave him a blowjob from under his desk! - it's pretty damn high on the list.

It's later in the day when you accidentally run into him again. Your job has you up on your feet and running pretty much all the time, and you don't get to see Mycroft as much as you'd like. Thank god it's your free day tomorrow.

Mycroft actually pulled you away from your work, stating that 'your shift is over' and ushering you off towards his car. Like, his own car, not the one where he sits in the back and looks all mysterious, but his own, private car.

The car ride is silent mostly, not even the radio was on due to his hate for pop music. He stopped right in front of your building and got out to open the door for you. 

"Such a gentleman, Mister Holmes? Are you expecting me to invite you into my home?", you teased, already knowing where this would go.

"I would never make such a rude assumption, dear." Nevertheless, he followed you after you crooked your finger at him.

You teased him, you always did. Slowly removing every article of clothing until just your underwear clung to your form, swaying slightly as if there was music playing, giving him sultry looks. And it always got him going. 

Mycroft's hands found your breasts, his fingers teasing through the thin material of your bra. Soon the nipple was pebbled, making rolling it between his fingers even easier. The pleasure tingled up your spine, the ache between your legs intensifying with every passing second.

Soon you were leaning against the wall with just your forearms, arching your back to grind against Mycroft as he played with you. Slightly chapped lips moved over your neck, your bra finally coming off.

Mycroft's hands brushed over your hips, his fingers teasing along the outlines of your underwear, to which you pouted and told him to get on with it.

"Now, now. So impatient?", Mycroft chuckled, pinching your hip gently.

"I've been waiting all day, can you blame me?", you grumbled back, once again bucking against him. Mycroft only chuckled as he pushed at your underwear until it fell around your ankles. The cold air on your heated skin made you shiver in both anticipation and surprise. 

The sound of a zipper made an electric bolt shoot up your spine. Hard flesh was now rubbing at the centre of your heat, not yet entering but teasing. Slowly he pushed inside, making sure you felt all of him stretching you. Your right arm moved from its position on the wall to rub your clit, but Mycroft stopped you.

"Don't. Let me.", he mumbled into your neck, hand already above the glistening little nub. That was strange, normally you needed to make sure you came yourself. Eh, he was probably feeling generous. You just ignored the skip of your heart.

Mycroft set a slow and steady pace, drawing out both of your pleasure, his fingers making slow circles on your clit now. His calloused fingers felt wonderful, maybe even better than when you touched yourself. 

You were drowning in pleasure, forehead resting on the cool wall. So wonderfully filled with him.

"Faster!", you gasped, squeezing your eyes shut. Mycroft just chuckled, and kept his slow pace. 

"What if I don't feel like going faster?", he asked, a little breathless himself. His fingers left your clit. For a second, you were confused, but then he gathered both your wrists and pressed them into the wall above your head, changing his grip so he could hold them there with one hand whilst the other went back to its original place between your legs. You whined when he made contact with the nerve-filled organ, somehow even more sensitive than before. "What if I just want to take you like this? Make sure you feel all of me? Ruin everybody else for you?"

It was too much. The possessive tone in his voice, the relentless pressure in your stomach from his touch. You were so close. So. Fucking. Close.

"Myycrooft!"

"Go on... Come for me!" 

And come you did. You never thought that slow sex could make you come that hard. It left you shaking, your breath coming out it sharp pants. In the end, you were nearly boneless, the only thing holding you up was Mycroft himself.

When you finally came down, you realized he had stilled, but was still hard. You made a confused noise, looking over your shoulder to look at the man questioningly. He had an almost adoring expression on his face. 

"You sound wonderful when you come", he murmured, pressing a soft kiss into your shoulder. Your chest felt tight at the thought of him once again pushing you down on your knees to finish him off, only for him to leave you all alone. What he said next surprised you, though.

"Are you well enough to continue?" A shiver raced up your spine.

"Continue?" You were still breathless, but your body was once again warming up for him.

"I have already come once today. It is only fair for us to come the same amount, don't you think? Even so, the night is still young, and you don't have to work tomorrow."

Mycroft pulled back a little, only to start a slow ace yet again. You were still so sensitive.

"You already did!", you gasped,"You already ruined everybody else for me!"

He hummed into your shoulder, thrusting harder, but not faster. You were already so close again. 

"Are you close? Please, tell, tell me you're close, Mycroft!"

"I am. I want us to come together. Ten."

Oh no, not a countdown. 

"I can't, I can't!"

"You can. Nine. You're going to be good for me, right? Eight."

"I want, want to! But-"

"Seven. No buts. Six. I know it's hard, but I know you can hold it in. Five."

"Ican'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan't!"

"Four, Hold. It. Three. Just a little longer. Two. Almost there."

"Mycroft, please!"

"Three. Four." What? No, no, no! A sharp whine tore from your throat, he couldn't do this to you!

"Three. Two. I wouldn't deny you like this, my dove. One. Come for me!"

Your orgasm washed over you, and you felt Mycroft fill you up. You were pretty sure you passed out from all the pleasure, because the next thing you notice is that you're in the bathroom, Mycroft naked and the bathtub slowly filling with water.

"Are you alright, my dove?"

"Fine. More than fine actually." Mycroft smiled at that. 

The water was nice when you both settled into the tub. You had been a bit surprised when Mycroft said he wanted to bathe with you, but you couldn't find it in you to care. 

His hand were gentle as they cleaned you.

"I must admit... when I first met you I did not think we would end up like this.", he chuckled. 

"Me neither."

"But I'm not complaining. And I would like to... If you would..."

"Mycroft, are you nervous?", you giggled, looking over your shoulder to see his face. Mycroft's fingers caught your chin, his lips melding with yours in a gentle kiss. This time it was your heart heating up, not your nether regions.

"I would like to make our relationship official. Over these months I have... fallen for you, you could say. You're a wonderful person, and I'd be happy to call you mine."

"Mycroft... I'm already yours, just as much as you're mine."

Mycroft wrapped his arms around you in an embrace, almost radiating glee.

"Then it's settled."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
